


Express Your Love

by KatyObsesses



Series: Marvel Drabbles [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Tony Has Issues, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 12:45:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatyObsesses/pseuds/KatyObsesses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers always assumed he'd ultimately end up with someone expressive. Someone who expressed their feelings, someone who said 'I love you' without conscious thought. Ultimately... He ended up with the opposite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Express Your Love

Steve Rogers always assumed he'd ultimately end up with someone expressive. Someone who expressed their feelings, someone who said 'I love you' without conscious thought. Ultimately... He ended up with the opposite.

Tony stark was, well, he was Tony Stark, self proclaimed genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. He kept to himself, never made his feelings known, never let on how much pain he was in after difficult missions. And he basically refused to say 'I love you' out load.

Sure, he'd say 'you too' when Steve professed his love. He built Steve a motorcycle, he bought Steve expensive art supplies, gave Steve a picture he found of him and Howard from the 40s despite the hatred he held for his father. That was just how Tony said 'I love you'.

He'd asked Pepper about it once, not long after he first said the words himself. She'd told him that Tony just wasn't like that, he'd apparently never once said those three words to her - not because he didn't love her but because he just... couldn't.

So Steve took it all in stride, and if he said it more often than he would have if the situation was different, just to hear Tony mumble 'you too' shyly, that didn't mean a thing.

So when Tony said those three words he knew, just _knew_ something was going on.

"I love you, Steve." He'd said smiling, before kissing him lightly and walking out of the room, the coffee Steve had just handed him in hand.

And he just _kept saying it_. He said it before falling asleep. Said it first thing in the morning. Said it when Steve forced a sandwich on him at lunch. Said it in the middle of missions. Said it during movie night. Just said it as casually as commenting on the weather.

And one day Steve just _snapped_.

"Stop it!" He'd practically yelled, after Tony said it in the middle of a debrief. "Are you trying to confuse the hell out of me?" ("Oh my god, Cap just swore!" Clint giggled quietly)

Tony just leaned back in his chair, biting his lip to hold back a smile, fiddling with something inside his pocket.

"What's wrong? I'm just expressing my love!" Tony answered, smile finally breaking it's hold, grinning from ear to ear.

The rest of the team sat back with varied looks of interest, from boredom (Natasha), to understanding (Bruce), to bewilderment (Thor).

"You have been saying 'I love you' constantly for three weeks now! When before you preferred to express your love through physically actions," Clint snorted, clapping his hands to his mouth, "for almost _two years_. so, pray tell, _why_ have you suddenly decided to express your love through actually, _finally_ , saying it back?"

Steve threw his hands up in indignation, before closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

He heard shuffling, gasps, and exclamations ("WHAT A JOYUS OCCASION!") and when he open his eyes Tony was on one knee, smirk on his face, hands outstretched clasping a...

"Is that a ring?" Steve asked stunned, he'd, well, he'd assumed the worst, Tony was dying, or something, not a proposal!

Tony just stayed where he was, smirk transforming into a grin.

"Well?" He asked innocently.

"Well what?" Steve replied, realising that if he was going to be proposed to Tony could at least do it properly.

"Steven Grant Rogers, will you, please, marry me?" Tony asked, batting his eyelashes comically.

"Yes." Steve said smiling as Tony fixed the ring to his finger.

"I love you." Tony murmured into his ear as they embraced, cheers from his teammates filling the room. Though all Steve could hear was Tony.

"I love you, too." He replied, before pressing their lips together.


End file.
